<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blanket Thief by ddami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347231">The Blanket Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami'>ddami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2yoo fluff, F/F, short-ish, this kinda sucks??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoohyeon's bed was broken.</p><p>- based on something yoohyeon said in a vlive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blanket Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on this: https://twitter.com/leeyubout/status/1302572685851910150?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yoohyeon's bed wouldn't stop creaking. She was the type of person to shift a lot whilst trying to sleep and the constant noises made her want to rip her hair out. Almost crying from how annoyed she felt, she sat up and left her room in search of the one person she felt the most safe sleeping with. Yubin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleepily, she plodded her way through the small corridor, reaching the room on the end. The door opened with the smallest creak and Yoohyeon noticed the bed lamp shining dimly over her best friend who was laying slightly upright, reading a new book she had bought recently. Yubin’s head turned at the noise and she squinted, her reading glasses falling slightly down her nose; it wasn't hard to tell that she was exhausted. As always, Yubin had the tendency of staying awake far too late because internally she thought ‘oh just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more </span>
  </em>
  <span>chapter’ over and over again, and it either ended with her stopping half way down a page or with her falling asleep, having not placed her bookmark and getting rather grumpy in the morning after she’d lost her place (or perhaps the pages were crumpled or spine of the book creased).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleepy girl raised an eyebrow, not letting go of her book. “Yoohyeonie?” She spoke out, adjusting her glasses by pushing them further up her nose bridge. “Are you okay?” Yoohyeon inhaled, pouted and walked through the door. Her own tired and vulnerable state made her slightly nervous to ask the question. “My bed is all creaky and… Can I sleep with you tonight?” She refused to make eye contact as she questioned Yubin. The bookworm furrowed her eyebrows, making a sound of agreement as she shifted over in the bed, creating a place for Yoohyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller girl beamed, her tears from earlier having completely disappeared. She shut the door behind her carefully and made her way beside her best friend, slipping inside the covers and wrapping herself up warm. Yubin scoffed. “Can I have some of the blanket at least?” Yoohyeon turned and saw that she had completely stolen the soft material. “Don't you have your own?” Yubin muttered another question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes but it's in my room.” Yoohyeon answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can't you go get it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too lazy. Plus, isn't it cute that we’re sharing the same blanket?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not sharing anything, Yoohyeon. You're taking up the entire thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess if you want more of the blanket, you'll have to cuddle me.” the home (or… room) invader teased, her shy demeanour from earlier disappearing entirely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yubin sighed and rolled her eyes at the slight cockiness, turning her attention back to the book. Her group member lay quietly next to her and it was hard to tell if she was sleeping or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Yubin’s eyes felt heavier than before and she began to finally give in to her exhausted state. She yawned, leaning over Yoohyeon in order to grab her bookmark and set her place. She put down both her book and glasses on her bedside table, careful not to disturb her best friend, still not sure if the girl was actually asleep yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying her head against the pillow, Yubin realised just how cold she was. She pouted, hugging herself. The cold travelled up her spine, sending shivers down it. She realised that it would be just better to give into Yoohyeon’s stupid little games. Yubin tugged on the blanket, warranting a reaction out of the other (who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep). “Awh, does little Yubinie want a cuddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half gagging, Yubin groaned. Although she was only pretending to be annoyed by the girl’s antics, she was a convincing actress, but not too Yoohyeon. Her best friend knew all of her tricks. “Come here.” she smiled, draping the blanket over the both of them, pulling the smaller girl in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was not the first time they’d lay like this but this time there around was something different. Yubin imagined that it was due to the fact they were alone now. Usually Yoohyeon had to deal with Minji and Siyeon or Yubin had to deal with Bora, but now it was just the two of them, together, in each other’s arms late at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something different. Maybe it was the way Yoohyeon slung her arms around Yubin so tightly that she felt so safe in the taller girl’s hold. Maybe it was the way Yubin’s soft breathing felt against Yoohyeon’s neck, making her tingle a little bit. Maybe it was how Yubin rested so peacefully and soundly against her best friend, how the weight of her body felt just right, like Yoohyeon needed this every single night in order to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was undeniable that Yoohyeon’s heart flipped the moment Yubin returned the hug, wrapping her arms around Yoohyeon’s back, slipping her hands underneath the fabric and caressing the bare skin. Yubin slowly rubbed her back, coaxing her into an even sleepier state than she was already in. Soft </span>
  <span>shushes</span>
  <span> made their way out of Yubin's mouth as Yoohyeon’s entire body felt heavy. She let her head sink gently into the pillow, letting out a content sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoohyeon came to realise, whatever she was feeling at the moment could wait until morning to be addressed. With so many words left unsaid, the pair slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>